


Kali Ships it

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey could I request a gabexreader fic where the reader and TFW have to work with Gabriel and Kali for a case. And the reader and Gabriel like each other but the reader thinks Gabriel and Kali are a thing still? And Kali knows how much Gabriel likes the reader so she tries to get them together? Thank you!! AND Hi! You have THE BEST imagine blog I’ve come across!! I’m hoping that you could do a Gabriel x reader again sometime? They’re my favorites, I just love the way yall write him!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali Ships it

Warnings: Fighting/violence, blood, reader is injured (and healed by Gabe), smut, oral

Fic:

“What do you want this time?” Dean asks, frustrated by the mere presence of Gabriel.

“We need your help,” Kali answers. You try not to look too long at the goddess. She was a source of constant frustration for you. Not only was she beautiful, powerful, and graceful beyond compare, but she had Gabe wrapped around her finger. He loved her, and why shouldn’t he? You knew your feelings for him were misplaced. Kali was a perfect goddess while you were a lowly human.

“What with?” Sam asks.

“Well,” Gabe begins, “I’m not sure how versed you are in Norse mythology, but to put it simply, Frey lost his sword again.”

“You mean Lævateinn?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Gabe replies, he almost sounds proud of you, “And like always, he’s sending other people to do his dirty work.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Cas asks.

“Six minds are better than two,” Kali answers.

“Besides, if Frey doesn’t get his sword back, it could mean the end for him if Ragnarok comes around,” Gabe adds.

“Do you have any clue where to start looking?” you ask.

“A few,” Gabe replies, “Somewhere in Hell for a start.”

“Do you think Surtr has it?” you question.

“That was actually my thought,” Gabe says.

“Who’s Surtr?” Dean asks.

“Maybe you’d know if you knew how to read a book,” Gabe says.

“He’s a fire demon,” you explain, “It’s prophesized that he’ll fight Frey in Ragnarok. It’s also prophesized that Frey will be killed because he’s missing his sword.”

“Will you help us or not?” Kali asks, her voice exasperated.

“Can I just ask, why do a goddess and an archangel need the help of some hunters?” Sam inquiries.

“You have connections we don’t,” Gabe says.

“I believe we should help,” Cas chimes in, “They’ve helped us before and we owe them.”

“I agree,” you say, probably a little too quickly. You would take any chance you got to spend time with Gabe even if you knew it would never amount to anything.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Dean asks.

“I suggest we split into two groups, one to research and one to do field work,” Kali suggests.

“Obviously Kali and I are doing the field work,” Gabe says, “And we’re taking Y/N with us.”

“Me?” you ask, surprised. You watch as Gabe smirks and Kali sighs.

“Yes, you,” Kali answers, “Unless you’d like someone else to take your place.”

“No,” you respond quickly, “I want to go.”

“Are you sure this is smart?” Sam asks, worried for your welfare.

“I’ll be fine Sam,” you tell him, “I’ll be with Gabe … and Kali.” The more you thought about it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. You’d be running around with Kali and Gabe, the man you loved and his girlfriend. You hadn’t expected to be spending alone time with the couple. It was a bad combination and you now realized that.

“It’s settled then,” Gabe says happily, “You three are on research duty and the three of us are out of here.” Gabe snaps his fingers and the world shifts. Your knees wobble as the world steadies and you almost fall. Luckily, Gabe catches you. “You alright there Sugar?” Gabe asks, laughter in his voice.

“Yeah, thanks,” you answer, your hands gripping his jacket, “I’m just not used to that.” Gabe laughs as he helps you to stand upright. Looking over to Kali, you find her watching the two of you as if waiting to see what you’ll do next. You swallow thickly and quickly let go of Gabe’s jacket, hoping Kali wasn’t the overly jealous or possessive type. “So, um, what are we doing?” you ask, trying to change the subject.

“There’s a demon’s nest nearby and we thought they might have some information,” Gabe says.

“We’ll take them all out except one,” Kali says, lighting a ball of fire in her palm, “We’ll torture the answers from that one if we have to.” Her words send shivers down your spine, she could be truly terrifying when she wanted to be.

Gabe lets his angel blade drop down his sleeve and he flips it in the air, catching the blade before holding the handle out to you. You take the blade tentatively before dropping your gaze. At this point you were afraid of even looking at Gabe for too long. You didn’t want to give Kali a reason to destroy you.

“We should split up,” Kali says, “We’ll be able to cover more ground that way.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you say, ready to get away from the couple as quickly as possible.

“Gabe, why don’t you go with Y/N,” Kali suggests, much to your surprise, “Keep each other safe.”

“Are you sure?” you ask, afraid that Kali was just trying to give herself a reason to kill you.

“I’m a goddess and Gabe’s an archangel. There’s no point in the two of us being in the same place,” Kali reasons, “Besides, I’m sure the two of you will make a wonderful team.”

“Yeah Y/N,” Gabe says, “We’d be great together.” You feel your cheeks heat up and Kali’s satisfied smirk only makes things worse. She turns on her heel and saunters off, headed towards the front of the building.

Gabe takes your hand and leads you down an alley to the back of the building.

You knew it didn’t mean anything, but you couldn’t help but relish in the feel of his fingers intertwined with yours. He leads you to the loading dock of a rundown warehouse and turns to face you. “You ready?” Gabe asks and you nod your head ‘yes,’ “Stay close.” You nod again and Gabe lifts the loading dock door and nods his head for you to go in. As soon as you’re inside, Gabe drops the door down, darkness surrounding you.

“Gabe,” you whisper, “I can’t see.”

“Don’t worry Sugar, I’ve got you,” Gabe tells you, his hand wraps around yours again as he leads you through the darkness. You grip the handle of the angel blade tightly as you reach a door and begin to open it, voices sounding through.

“If we can’t start the Christian apocalypse, we’ll start the Norse one,” a voice says.

“Balder’s already dead, that’s the first step right?” another voice asks.

“Yeah, now we need to catch Loki,” yet another voice says. You squeeze Gabe’s hand, knowing about his past.

Suddenly, the chatter dies down. A flicker of fire casts shadows through the crack in the door as Kali’s voice echoes loudly through the room. “You demons and your apocalypses,” she muses, “You think you know destruction, but you know nothing.” A loud crashing sounds as Kali throws a ball of fire. Gabe opens the door and runs into the room, you following close behind.

Demons hurl themselves at Gabe, Kali, and you, all trying to keep you from the prize at the center of the room. A sword floats in midair, slicing at anything that gets too close. You take down demon after demon until you start to be overrun.

Gabe rushes towards you and smites all of the demons around you, his eyes glowing with grace. “I told you to stay close to me,” Gabe says, taking your hand. He pulls you behind him and takes out a few more demons. Looking to the center of the room, you find yourself with a clear path to the sword. If you could just reach the sword, Gabe could fly you out of there and this would all be over.

You take off for the center of the room, but a hand pulls you back. “What are you doing?” Kali asks.

“I’m doing what I’m here to do,” you say. Kali rolls her eyes.

“Are you hunters all this blind?” Kali asks, you look at her, dumbfounded. She sighs and casually throws a ball of fire at a demon before continuing. “You’re not here because we need help, you’re here because Gabe likes you,” Kali tells you.

You pull your hand from her wrist. “He doesn’t like me,” you say, “He’s your boyfriend.” Kali just laughs.

“Maybe at one point, but not anymore,” she says, “I made Gabe think he needed help for the hunt so he would ask you to go. I know he likes you and I know you like him, so I decided to set you up on a date of sorts.” You swing your angel blade at an approaching demon and it falls dead to the floor. “Nicely done,” Kali compliments you, “Now all you have to do is stay safe. Just look at how he’s fighting to protect you and tell me he doesn’t have a thing for you.”

Looking over at Gabe, you had to admit, he was fighting like a man possessed. He took down demons left and right and if he saw one headed your way, it instantly dropped to the floor.

“Even so,” you say, “We’re here to get that sword and that’s what I intend to do.”

“Wait!” Kali shouts, but it’s too late. You sprint towards the center of the room and reach for the hilt of the sword.

“Y/N, no!” Gabe shouts. The blade swings back towards you and slices through your arm before it pulls back and runs through your side. You grab at your side and clutch the wound. Gabe is there in an instant. He grabs the sword and stabs it into the ground so hard that it gets stuck. Gabe kneels down beside you and cradles you in his arms, careful not to harm you further. “Kali, can you …” Gabe begins, but she cuts him off.

“I’ve got this,” she replies, lighting her palms on fire, “You two get somewhere safe.”

Gabe nods and lifts you up bridal style before flying off with a flap of his wings. When he lands, you find yourself in a nice bedroom, much nicer than the motels you were used to. Gabe sits you down on the bed before kneeling on the floor in front of you.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabe whispers, “This is all my fault. Gabe coaxes your hand away from your side and begins lifting your shirt. The sticky blood leaking from your wound makes the material tug at your skin as Gabe pulls it away.

"This wasn’t your fault,” you tell him as his hand rests over the wound. He doesn’t respond. Instead, he focuses on healing you. His grace tickles your skin and a pleasant warmth floods your body. The wound on your side stitches itself back together and Gabe looks up to you.

“You have to take off your shirt so I can heal your arm,” Gabe says. You nod and wince as you pull the material over your head. “I’m sorry,” Gabe whispers again.

“I’m think this is just an excuse for you to get me out of my clothes,” you tease. Gabe blushes, actually blushes, and you can’t help but laugh. He places his hand over your arm and the warmth returns.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles over and over again.

“Gabe, stop,” you say, hooking two fingers under his chin and bringing his gaze to yours, “There’s nothing to be sorry for, none of this was your fault.”

“It is though,” Gabe says as his grace heals the wound on your arm. He snaps his fingers and a warm, wet cloth appears in his hand. “I let Kali convince me that we needed help,” he says as he begins wiping the blood from your skin, “And of course you were the first person I thought of. I should’ve never asked you to come with us. It’s my fault you got hurt, I should’ve protected you better.” Kali had told you that Gabe like you, and you prayed to God she was right because if she wasn’t your next move would embarrass you for the rest of your life, and maybe even after.

“Gabe,” you whisper, cupping his face between your hands, “I don’t blame you … I love you.” You lean in slowly, allowing Gabe enough time to pull away. To your dismay, he does.

“You do?” Gabe asks, his tone confused.

“Is that so hard to believe?” you ask.

“Yes actually,” Gabe says, “I’ve always liked you and Kali told me that you liked me, but I never believed her.”

“Why not?” you almost laugh.

“Because you deserve better,” Gabe says, “Someone who can protect you.”

“Gabe,” you laugh, “If anyone’s going to protect me, who’s better than an archangel? I saw how you fought to protect me back there. You can’t help it if I do something stupid because I want to impress you.”

“Impress me?” Gabe repeats, “Why would you ever need to impress me?”

“Because you’re an archangel and I’m just -” you begin.

“You’re not just anything,” Gabe interrupts you, “You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. You’re intelligent and passionate and you’re a talented hunter.” His hand comes up to caress your cheek. “I love you Y/N,” Gabe tells you, “Don’t ever think for one second, that you’re just anything.” Gabe leans in and this time you close the distance between you, pressing your lips to his.

Gabe’s lips move against yours gently, as if he’s afraid of hurting you. He moves to sit on the bed beside you, dropping the bloody rag to the floor before letting his hands caress your sides. You shiver under his touch and Gabe pulls away. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around your shoulders. Gabe runs his thumb along your bottom lip as he smirks to himself.

“I always thought you wanted, Dean,” Gabe confesses, “Or maybe Sam or Cas, but never me.”

“Funny,” you respond, “I always thought you were with Kali.”

“I used to be,” Gabe tells you, “But that was a long time ago and she’s not what I want. You’re the one I want.”

“Well, if Kali ships us, then so do I,” you joke. Gabe chuckles before pressing his lips to yours again.

His arms snake around your body and pull you closer to him. You slide your hands up his chest and to the back of his neck, weaving your fingers into his hair. You pull him closer and deepen the kiss, your tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth. Gabe grants you access and you map out his mouth, your tongue sliding against his. He tastes like candy, just like you’d expect. Gabe pulls you closer as your hands fist in his shirt, tugging at it gently.

He breaks the kiss and pulls the shirt over his head, quickly casting it away before his lips meet yours again. You moan into the kiss as you drag your fingertips along his chest. Gabe swallows down the sound as you shrug his jacket from your shoulders. He lifts you and carries you to the top of the bed before laying you down. Gabe lies beside you, his hand trailing up and down your side as he continues kissing you.

Gabe’s fingers play with the hook of your bra, asking for permission to remove it. You hum, letting him know it’s ok. He unhooks your bra and you sit up slightly, making it easier for him to remove it. His fingers trail along your skin, avoiding your breasts until you take his hand and pull it to you. You squeeze his hand, silently asking him to touch you and Gabe complies. He kneads your breast and rolls the hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Heat floods your body and you feel an aching down in your core.

“Gabe,” you moan as you rock your hips towards him. His hardened length presses against your thigh. Gabe snakes an arm under your neck and the other around your waist, pulling you flush against him. His hand slides down your thigh and hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg around his waist. Gabe rocks his hips towards you, providing you both with delicious friction that makes you each moan. You rock your hips against his in time with his rhythm and it isn’t long before you want more.

You moan as Gabe flips you onto your back. His lips break from yours and pepper your shoulders and collarbone with kisses. Those whisky colored eyes of his flick up to meet your gaze as he draws one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. His hand comes up to knead your neglected breast, his hips rocking down against the bed the whole time.

Your back arches off the bed as his lips and hand change places, treating each breast as he had the other. Gabe tugs your nipple between his teeth before leaving a trail of kisses down your abdomen. When he reaches the waistband of your jeans, he hooks two fingers into them, running them back and forth, but not going any farther.

“Please Gabe,” you whisper as you lift your hips. Gabe takes this as permission and unbuttons your pants before pulling down the zipper. He hooks his fingers into your pants and panties, pulling them down to your knees. His fingers pull at the strings of your shoelaces and tugs the shoes off before tossing both them and your socks to the side. Gabe pulls your pants and panties the rest of the way off before settling between your legs.

His hands trail up your thighs and his lips come to hover over your clit. “Is this ok?” Gabe asks, his warm breath falling over your damp folds. You nod, your lip drawn between your teeth in anticipation. Gabe smiles before leaning in to kiss your clit gently. He splays a hand across your lower abdomen to hold you in place as he licks a long, broad stripe along your folds. “You taste so sweet Y/N,” Gabe groans, sending vibrations straight to your core. Your hips buck up and you can feel him smirk against your skin.

Gabe’s free hand slides up your body to cup your breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh. “Gabe,” you moan, your head falling back against the pillows. Gabe’s tongue teases your folds, his nose brushing your clit from time to time. You reach up and take his hand, pressing it against your breast more firmly. Gabe’s tongue makes its way between your folds and dips into you. You gasp his name as his tongue swirls inside you.

He alternates between slipping his tongue into you and sucking your clit between his lips. You moan and writhe beneath his touch. Gabe’s hand leaves your abdomen and two fingers dance along your folds. He draws your clit out between his teeth as he presses a finger into you. His finger slides in and out before he adds a second finger alongside the first. He curls his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside you.

“Gabriel,” you moan as your walls flutter around his fingers. Gabe chuckles against your clit and the vibrations send you over the edge. You moan his name as your back arches off the bed and your walls clamp down around his fingers. Gabe helps you ride out your orgasm before he pulls his fingers from you. He licks you clean before sucking his fingers into his mouth and moaning around them.

“You taste so good,” he tells you.

“Gabe,” you groan, sitting up and reaching for the buttons of his jeans. Lacking patience, Gabe snaps his fingers, making his clothing disappear. His hard cock springs free and you reach out to take him into your hand. You use the precum dripping from his tip as lubricant as you pump your hand over him. Gabe groans before catching your wrists, stopping your motions.

“I want to cum inside you,” Gabe groans. You nod your head and Gabe snaps his fingers again, making a condom appear over his cock. He presses you back against the bed and intertwines the fingers of one of his hands with yours, pushing your hand back. His other hand comes to rest on your hip as his lips find yours again. The taste of yourself mingles with the taste of him as your tongue slips into his mouth. You slide your free hand down his back and squeeze his ass cheek as you wrap a leg around his waist and draw him to you.

Gabe smiles against your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance and slides into you slowly, filling you inch by inch. You each sigh contentedly as he completely sheathes himself inside you. He waits for you to give the signal before he begins moving. Once you’ve adjusted to his size, you lift your hips and Gabe takes the hint. He pulls back, leaving only his tip inside you before thrusting back in, filling you again.

He sets a steady pace, rolling his hips as you lift yours to meet his thrusts. Gabe’s grip on your hand tightens as his lips break from yours. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck and sucks lightly at the skin. Your lips find his shoulder, peppering kisses against the skin as you trace your fingertips along his scalp and down his back.

Gabe moans against your skin as he shifts his body, giving him a new angle to thrust at. Your body arches against his as his cock brushes your g-spot with each thrust. Gabe’s hand slides around to your back and he holds you to him as his thrusts change rhythm.

His name falls from your lips like a prayer as your body reacts to his. Pressure builds within you and it reaches the breaking point. Gabe’s thrusts start to become erratic as he squeezes your hand.

"Y/N,” he groans, against your neck. His cock twitches inside you, sending you over the edge again.

“Gabriel,” you moan loudly as your walls clench down around his cock. Your toes curl as waves of pleasure crash over you. Gabe follows you a few thrusts later. His cock pulses as he spills himself into the condom, prolonging your orgasm.

Your heavy breaths fall across his shoulder as you struggle to get your breathing back to normal. Gabe lies you back against the bed and waits a moment before pulling himself from you. His fingers stay intertwined with yours as he lies by your side, his other hand wraps around your hip and pulls you to him.

“I’m glad Kali set us up, even if I did get hurt,” you tell him.

“I wish it had gone differently, but I’m glad she ships us too,” Gabe responds, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Gabe,” you say, caressing his cheek. Gabe smiles before turning to kiss the palm of your hand. You close your eyes as he pulls you flush against him and traces random patterns against your back, lulling you to sleep.


End file.
